Fire in Your Tank
Fire in Your Tank is the 33th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis While the Power Rangers are spending their day in the forest testing a new booster fuel, Divatox runs a monster boot camp, looking for new talent. One of the trainees, Torch Tiger, steals the Rangers' superfuel and uses it to boost his firepower and create a huge forest fire. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull work as fire spotters in the forest, coincidentally the same day Torch Tiger's forest fire occurs. Plot to be added Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Torch Tiger (voice) Notes * While at her boot camp, Divatox and her men were training Torch Tiger and some monsters. Some of the monsters seen were actually recycled monsters from other seasons in repainted, altered, and/or hybrid forms. Among those monsters include: ** A de-petaled Bloom of Doom (nicknamed "Debloom" by the fans) ** A black-painted, horn-removed, and fur-added Robogoat (nicknamed "Bobogoat" by the fans) ** A blue-painted, altered Pirantishead with the duplicated "hair" of Hate Master (nicknamed "Blue Grouperhead" by the fans). ** A monster with the head of Kakuranger monster Karakasa (Unused in Mighty Morphin and minus the umbrella on top of it's head) and the body of Hate Master (nicknamed "Hate Mistress" by the fans). ** A monster with the altered head of Main Drain, the horns of Robogoat, and the orange and blue-repainted scaled down body of Cruel Chrome (nicknamed "Vitrified Virus" by the fans). ** A monster with the silver-painted head of Cruel Chrome and the tunic-wearing body of Mean Screen (nicknamed "Silver Streaker" by the fans). ** An odd-repainted Fighting Flea (nicknamed "Fleeing Flea" by the fans). ** A caped, repainted, stinger-added, and de-shelled TurbanShell (nicknamed "Mosquito Man" by the fans). ** A striped version of Kakuranger monster Keukegen (from the background of Mighty Morphin's "Alien Rangers of Aquitar" Pt. 1 and nicknamed "Yetiki" by the fans) with the shoulder pads of Cruel Chrome (nicknamed "Hardhairball" by fans). ** The unnamed Kakuranger monster woman Rokurokubi (from the crowd in Zeo's "King for a Day" minus the head and nicknamed "Cruella Desquid" by the fans) now with antlers. * Bulk and Skull are seen reading Big Bad Beetleborgs comics, which is another show produced by Saban. Errors * In the American footage, Torch Tiger inserts the superfuel into his body through a fuel valve intake, which is clearly not seen in the Japanese footage of him. * When Carlos and Justin arrive to defend Lightning Cruiser & Storm Blaster, Justin's voice is heard but Carlos is moving as if he's the one talking. * Besides Torch Tiger, Rygog's checklist of monsters mentions Lord Litter, Maniac Mechanic, Wild Weeder, Wicked Wisher, Voltmeister, Metal Mangler, Mad Mike the Pizza Chef, Dreadfeather, Flamite, and Shrinkasect. None of these monsters were seen at Divatox's Boot Camp. ** Metallosaurus was also on the check list despite being an evil Zord and is mispelled "Metalsaurus". *** Also, with the exception of Lord Litter and the Mechanic, all of these monsters had been destroyed previously. * The bottle that Torch Tiger drunk the Booster Fuel from is clearly not the same ones he stole. ** This is because it was one of the Gekibaka (Violent Idiot) drinks which the Booster Fuel replaces. Songs *You're Done, Piranhatrons *Invincible *You Are the Power Team (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode